love sometimes it hurts
by black stone cherry 41
Summary: what happens when Gustavo hires a new band called mystery and how will the boys react when they find out who is in the band. will it be a good reaction or a bad one? will people finaly say how they feel to the people they like of keep it bottled up inside? jo/kendall, lucy/james, camille/logan, stephanie/carlos
1. a prank and a choise

hi my first fanfic so forgive me if its bad

**at the palmwoods **

**in the crib**

Kendall and Carlos are playing a game on the tv while James and Logan are on their laptops when Katie runs into the crib panting and leans against the door after closing it. the boys all stop what they were doing and looked up at Katie who was still panting.

Kendall: Katie are you alright

Katie: yer im fine why

Logan: it's just because you ran in here and you were panting

just then they heard a banging on the other side of the door.

jo: Katie open the door

Katie: no

Camille: yes open the door

Stephanie: now Katie

Katie: no just go away

James: why do you want Katie to open the door anyway

jo: just open the door and you'll see

Carlos: ok

Katie moves out of the way when Carlos opens the door he sees that jo has read hair, Stephanie has blue hair, Lucy has pink hair and Camille has purple hair so he starts to laugh.

Lucy: shut up Carlos or ill make sure you never laugh again

Kendall: ok what happens here

Stephanie: well we were sunbathing and we fell asleep -

Logan you fell asleep

jo: yes now shut up

Lucy: anyway after we woke up we found our hair like this and Katie holding hair dye

james: so

Lucy: it was permanent hair dye you idiot

Lucy hit James on the back or the head.

james: ow that hurt

Lucy: good

katie: look im sorry and didn't you say that you wanted to change your look for tomorrow

camille: yer but we didn't mean to die our hair

kendall: wait whats so important about tomorrow

jo: nothing that you need to worry about ok

kendall: ok

sephanie: look we have to go so see you tomorrow

then the girls left and the boys and Katie went to bed.

* * *

the next day the girls were in class at the palmwoods and they were talking about what was happening later that day

jo: i still can't belive we even got an audition

lucy: well its pretty easy when your uncle is Gustavo rock

camille: i still can't belive Gustavo is your uncle Lucy

lucy: well belive it

stephanie: so what song are we going to play then

jo: i thought that we could play smile

lucy: you only ont to sing that because it reminds you of kendall and I don't think it will make a good impression considering it has swearing in it remember

jo: oh yer so what song do you think we should do then lucy

lucy: I think we should do one of those girls

camille: I think that's a good idea cause it doesn't reflect the boys in any way

lucy: thanks to its settled we play one of those girls ok

jo: ok

stephanie: ok

camille: ok

just then the bell rings for class to start


	2. an audition and a contract

after school the boys get a call from gustavo

_gustavo: dogs i dont need you to come to the studio today _

_kendall:why_

_gustavo: never mind why i'm giving you the day of ok_

_kendall: ok by_

then kendall hung up to tell the boys what had happend.

kendall: looks like we have a day off

james: why

kendall: i don't know but i don't like it

carlos: l think we should spy on gustavo

logan: OK but if we get caught then i am not letting you blame this on me

carlos: fine lets just go

the boys took the bus to rock records.

* * *

at rock records.

griffin: hello you must be mystery

lucy: yer i'm lucy the lead singer

lucy is wearing a pair of black short shorts, a red top that says 'rock & role' and a black lether jackert.

jo: i'm jo the guitarist

jo is wearing a blue skirt, a blue top that says 'love' and a pink jacket.

camille: i'm camille the drumer

camille is wearing a pair of yellow skinny jeans, a yellow top that says 'peace to all' and a red jacket.

stephanie: and i'm stephanie the bass player

stephanie is wearing a green skirt, a green top that says 'fight hate with love' and a purple jacket.

griffin: ok so why don't you play us a song

lucy: ok this song is called "one of those girls"

**_"La la la, la la la la_**

**_I know your kind of girl_**

**_You only care about one thing_**  
**_Who you've seen, or where you've been_**  
**_Who's got money_**

**_I see that look in your eyes_**  
**_It tells a million lies_**  
**_But deep inside, I know why_**  
**_You're talking to him_**

**_I know what you're all about_**  
**_I really hope he figures it out_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_She's one of those girls_**  
**_They're nothing but trouble_**  
**_Just one look and now you're seeing double_**  
**_Before you know it she'll be gone_**  
**_Off to the next one_**  
**_She's so good that you won't see it coming_**  
**_She'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing_**  
**_You'll be broken, she'll be gone_**  
**_Off to the next one_**

**_Oh oh oh_**  
**_Off to the next one_**  
**_Oh oh yeah yeah oh oh_**

**_She's gonna be the end of you_**  
**_At least that's what they say_**  
**_It's been a while_**  
**_You're in denial_**  
**_And now it's too late_**  
**_The way she looks makes you high_**  
**_All the warning signs_**  
**_Cause her blond hair, her blue eyes_**  
**_Makes you wanna die_**

**_I know what she's all about_**  
**_I really hope you figure it out_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_You know it's a game, you know it's a game_**  
**_She keeps playing around with your head, playing around with your head_**  
**_She's so insane, so insane_**  
**_She's the one to blame, she's the one to blame_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Oh oh oh_**  
**_Off to the next one_**  
**_Oh oh yeah yeah_**  
**_Off to the next one"_**

griffin: that was amasing girls now take 5 while we have a talk ok

lucy: ok

the girls are talking while griffin, gustavo and kelly have a talk.

kelly: they are really good

gustavo: i agree

griffin: i dont disagree but i just dont think they have anough range

kelly: they might just let them play another song please

griffin: fine they can play another song

gvstavo: girls

girls: yes

gustavo: we would like you to play another song

lucy: ok well this song is called "forgotten"

_**"Ah ah ah ah**_  
_**Ah ah ah ah**_  
_**I'm giving up on everything**_  
_**Because you messed me up**_  
_**Don't know how much you**_  
_**Screwed it up**_  
_**You never listened**_  
_**That's just too bad**_  
_**Because I'm moving on**_  
_**I won't forget**_  
_**You were the one that was wrong**_  
_**I know I need to step up and be strong**_  
_**Don't patronize me**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah yeah yeah**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Have you forgotten **_  
_**Everything that I wanted**_  
_**Do you forget it now**_  
_**You never got It**_  
_**Do you get it now**_  
_**Yea yea yea yea yea **_  
_**Yea yea yea yea yea **_  
_**Ah ah ah ah**_  
_**Ah ah ah ah**_

_**Gotta get away**_  
_**There's no point in thinking about yesterday**_  
_**It's too late now**_  
_**It won't ever be the same**_  
_**We're so different now**_  
_**Yea yea yea yea yea**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**I know I wanna run away**_  
_**I know I wanna run away**_  
_**Run away**_  
_**If only I could run away**_  
_**If only I could run away**_  
_**Run away**_  
_**I told you what i wanted I**_  
_**I told you what i wanted**_  
_**What I wanted**_  
_**But I was forgotten**_  
_**I won't be forgotten**_  
_**Never Again**_

_**[Chorus (2x)]**_

_**Forgotten**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Forgotten**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Forgotten**_  
_**Yeah yeah yeah**_  
_**Forgotten**_  
**Yeah yeah yeah" **

griffin; i think we have a new band

jo: really

griffin: yes let me just go and ger you your contract

griffin left to get the contract.

caille: ok that was awsome

jo: i know and i cant belive we got it

stephanie: me nether

lucy: i kind of expected we would

griffin: ok girls just sign your named here, here and here ok you are now a part of the rock records team

little did they know the boys arived just in time to hear the second song that was played and they were mad when the girls got signed.


	3. a truth and a song

after the guys found out about mystery

james: I still can't belive that gustavo would sign another band

logan: I know but they are really good

kendall: not helping Logan

carlos: how about we try and take our minds of it by doing something fun

kendall: you guys go have fun I'm gonna go and find jo

james: oh I get it

kendall: get what

logan: it's so obvious that you like jo

carlos: I know

kendall: no I don't

james: yer you do and it's probably as obvious as logan liking camille

logan: I don't like camille and its obvious that carlos likes stephanie

carlos: no I don't and anyway it obvious that james likes lucy

james: no I don't know just admit it kendall

kendall: ok find I like jo so what logan still likes camille

logan: fine I like camille happy now and carlos I know that you like stephanie

carlos: yes I like stephanie and james just admit that you like lucy because every night you always talk about lucy in your sleep

james: ok I like Lucy wait I talk in my sleep

carlos: yer so why don't we do something to take our minds off girls for a while

kendall: I agree

logan: let's go

what they didn't know was that the girls were listening

jo: oh

camille: my

stephanie: god

lucy: I know right

then the girls go back to the studio

* * *

at the studio

lusy: uncle gustavo

gustavo: yes lucy

lucy: we were wondering if we could perform a song at the palmwoods later

kelly: why do you want to perform

jo: don't you think it will be good publicity for the band

gustavo: well you do have a point what the hell

then the girls start laughing

kelly: whats so funny

camille: oh its just one of our songs is called what the hell

kelly: ok so what song do you want to play

lucy; a song called girlfriend

gustavo: ok let's go to the palmwoods

* * *

at the palmwoods pool

kelly: ok everyone I would like to introduce mystery

lucy: hi everyone were mystery and this song is called "girlfriend"

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**I think you need a new one**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I could be your girlfriend**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I know that you like me**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**I know it's not a secret**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**[Verse 1]**_  
_**You're so fine**_  
_**I want you mine**_  
_**You're so delicious**_  
_**I think about you all the time**_  
_**You're so addictive**_  
_**Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright (alright, alright, alright)?**_  
_**Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious**_  
_**And Hell Yeah**_  
_**I'm the motherfucking princess**_  
_**I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right**_

_**[Bridge:]**_  
_**She's like so whatever**_  
_**You could do so much better**_  
_**I think we should get together now**_  
_**And that's what everyone's talking about!**_

_**[Chorus:]**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**I think you need a new one**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I could be your girlfriend**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I know that you like me**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**You know it's not a secret**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**[Verse 2]**_  
_**I can see the way, I see the way you look at me**_  
_**And even when you look away I know you think of me**_  
_**I know you talk about me all the time again and again (again, again, again)**_  
_**So come over here, tell me what I want to hear**_  
_**Better yet make your girlfriend disappear**_  
_**I don't want to hear you say her name ever again (and again, and again, and again!)**_

_**[Bridge]**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**I think you need a new one**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I could be your girlfriend**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I know that you like me**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**You know it's not a secret**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I want to be your girlfriend**_

_**In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger**_  
_**'cause I can, 'cause I can do it better**_  
_**There's no other**_  
_**So when's it gonna sink in?**_  
_**She's so stupid**_  
_**What the hell were you thinking?!**_  
_**[repeat]**_

_**[Chorus x2]**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I don't like your girlfriend!**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**I think you need a new one**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I could be your girlfriend**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I know that you like me**_  
_**No way! No way!**_  
_**You know it's not a secret**_  
_**Hey! Hey! You! You!**_  
_**I want to be your girlfriend**_  
_**No way! No way!**_

_**Hey! Hey!**_

lucy: ok thankyou for listening

crowd: another

lucy: what do you think guys

camille: yer

jo: defiantly we could sing hot

lucy: ok you guys want another so here it is its called "hot" hope you like it

**_Ah, ah ah_**  
**_You're so good to me baby, baby_**

**_I wanna lock you up in my closet when no one's around_**  
**_I wanna put your hand in my pocket because you're allowed_**  
**_I wanna drive you into the corner and kiss you without a sound_**  
**_I wanna stay this way forever I'll say it loud_**

**_Now you're in, and you can't get out_**

**_[Chorus]_**  
**_You make me so hot_**  
**_Make me wanna drop_**  
**_It's so ridiculous_**  
**_I can barely stop_**  
**_I can hardly breathe_**  
**_You make me wanna scream_**  
**_You're so fabulous_**  
**_You're so good to me baby, baby_**  
**_You're so good to me baby, baby_**

**_I can make you feel all better, just take it in_**  
**_And I can show you all the places you've never been_**  
**_And I can make you say everything that you've never said_**  
**_And I will let you do anything again and again_**

**_Now you're in, and you can't get out_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Kiss me gently_**  
**_Always I know_**  
**_Hold me, love me_**  
**_Don't ever go_**  
**_Ooh, yeah yeah_**

**_[Chorus X2]_**

**_You're so good_**

after the songs the boys are left speechless the girls they like are the new band that they have to share the studio with.


	4. a flirt and the first couple

the next day in the crib the boys are having something to eat when gustavo walks in followed by kelly

gustavo: dogs I have some news for you

james: what that you signed a new band

gustavo: no but it does involve the girls

kendall: so we get called dogs but they get called girls that's mean

kelly: he has a very good reason to call them girls and you dogs kendall

logan: whatever can we just hear the news now

gustavo: oh the news well the girls are moving into the crib with you so you can get to know them better and before you say anything i know you already know them but i want you to get to know them better and I want you to be very nice to them and be extra nice to lucy ok

boys: ok

gustavo: good now go help the girls with their bags ok dogs

boys: ok

after the boys are done helping the girls move in and telling mama knight and katie they fall exhausted onto the couch

james: I have a question for you (pointing to the girls)

jo: shot

james: I was wondering why gustavo wanted us to be nice to you and be even nicer to lucy

logan: yer ive been wondering that my self

carlos: so are you going to tell us or are we going to have to make you tell

camille: lucy do you want to tell them

lucy: hm no

stephanie: what will you guys do to get the answer from us

kendall: well that depends

lucy: ok you guys want to know well-

just then there is a knock at the door and lucy answers the door to find jett, dak and 2 other guys standing their

lucy: what do you want

jett: just to say congrats

jo: just go away already

dak: no were good staying here

camille: just go

random dude 1: nar were good

stephanie: leave now

random dude 2: on

lucy: ok we know how to get you to leave don't we girls

jo: yep

lucy:so do you guys want to hear a song

jett: sure

lucy: ok this song is called "I can do better" hope you like

_**Uh, yeah you can do it**_

_**I didn't give a damn what you say to me**_  
_**I don't really care what you think of me**_  
_**Cause either way you're gonna think what you believe**_  
_**There's nothing you could say that would hurt me**_

_**I'm better off without you anyway**_  
_**I thought it would be hard but I'm OK**_  
_**I don't need you if you're gonna be that way**_  
_**Because with me, it's all or nothing**_

_**I'm sick of this shit, don't deny**_  
_**You're a waste of time**_  
_**I'm sick of this shit, don't ask why**_

_**[Chorus]**_  
_**I hate you now**_  
_**So go away from me**_  
_**You're gone, so long**_  
_**I can do better, I can do better**_  
_**Hey, hey you**_  
_**I found myself again**_  
_**That's why you're gone**_  
_**I can do better, I can do better**_

_**You're so full of shit**_  
_**I can't stand the way you act**_  
_**I just can't comprehend**_  
_**I don't think that you can handle it**_  
_**I'm way over, over it**_

_**I will drink as much lemoncello as I can**_  
_**And I'll do again and again**_  
_**I don't really care what you have to say**_  
_**Cause you know, you know you're nothing**_

_**(I'm so sick)**_  
_**I'm sick of your shit, don't deny**_  
_**You're a waste of time**_  
_**I'm sick of your shit, don't ask why**_

_**[Chorus]**_

_**[Bridge]**_  
_**What'd you say**_  
_**I told you so**_  
_**You know that**_  
_**Cause I always know**_  
_**Get outta my face**_  
_**Hey hey**_  
_**You're not my taste**_  
_**Hey hey**_  
_**I am so**_  
_**Sick of you**_  
_**You're on my nerves**_  
_**I want to puke**_  
_**Get outta my face**_  
_**Hey hey**_  
_**You're not my taste**_  
_**Hey hey**_  
_**Hey hey**_  
_**Hey hey**_

_**[Chorus X2]**_

after the song jett, dak and their 2 friends left

james: ok that was pretty awesome

logan and carlos: yer it was

kendall: yer awesome jo can I talk to you in private please

jo: sure

they go somewhere private

jo: so what do you want

kendall: ok im just gona cut to the chase I like you jo a lot and I know that you probably don't like me i mean who would-

jo: kendall I like you too and you thinking that I don't id really cute but yer I do like you

kendall: really that's great so jo will you go out with me?

jo: I would love to kendall

then kendall kissed jo and they both went back to the rest who were watching a horror movie with camille and stephanie were scared senseless logan, carlos and james slitaly scared but not showing it and lucy finding it funny jo and kendall sat down and watched the rest of the film and were cuddling the entire time

after the film finished

lucy: ok that was really funny

jo: no it was scary

lucy: oh I see a couple when did it happen

jo: when he asked to talk to me

lucy: cool hey why don't we sing the song you wanted to play at the audition

jo: ok lets play it

james: wait what is it called

lucy: its called "smile"

**_You know that I'm a crazy bitch  
I do what I want when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control  
Oh, oh  
But you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it.  
'Cause you're fucking crazy rock'n'roll_**

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
**_Yo-u said "Hey,_**  
**_What's your name?"_**  
**_It took one look_**  
**_And now we're not the same_**  
**_Yeah you said "Hey."_**  
**_And since that day_**  
**_You stole my heart_**  
**_And you're the one to blame_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_(Yeah)_**  
**_And that's why I smile_**  
**_It's been a while_**  
**_Since every day and everything has_**  
**_Felt this right_**  
**_And now you turn it all around_**  
**_And suddenly you're all I need_**  
**_The reason why I-I-I_**  
**_I smi-i-ile_**

**_Last night I blacked out I think_**  
**_What did you, what did you put in my drink?_**  
**_I remember making out and then, oh, oh_**  
**_I woke up with a new tattoo_**  
**_Your name was on me and my name was on you_**  
**_I would do it all over again_**

**_[Pre-Chorus:]_**  
**_Yo-u said "Hey,_**  
**_What's your name?"_**  
**_It took one look_**  
**_And now we're not the same_**  
**_Yeah you said "Hey."_**  
**_And since that day_**  
**_You stole my heart_**  
**_And you're the one to blame_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_(Yeah)_**  
**_And that's why I smile_**  
**_It's been a while_**  
**_Since every day and everything has_**  
**_Felt this right_**  
**_And now you turn it all around_**  
**_And suddenly you're all I need_**  
**_The reason why I-I-I_**  
**_I smi-i-ile_**  
**_The reason why I-I-I_**  
**_I smi-i-ile_**

**_[Bridge:]_**  
**_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_**  
**_I do what I want when I feel like it_**  
**_All I wanna do is lose control_**  
**_You know that I'm a crazy bitch_**  
**_I do what I want when I feel like it_**  
**_All I wanna do is lose control_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_(Yeah)_**  
**_And that's why I smile_**  
**_It's been a while_**  
**_Since every day and everything has_**  
**_Felt this right_**  
**_And now you turn it all around_**  
**_And suddenly you're all I need_**  
**_The reason why I-I-I_**  
**_I smi-i-ile_**  
**_(The reason) The reason why I-I-I_**  
**_I smi-i-ile_**  
**_The reason why I-I-I_**  
**_I smi-i-ile_**

jo: ok I'm tierd so I'm going to bed and I advise you all do the same

all mines jo: ok night

then they all went to bed.


	5. final couples and the end

the next day after everyone has woken up

lucy: so what has everybody got planed for today

logan: i was planing on doing something today so yer

carlos: same

camille: me and Stephanie are going to the pool to work on beats for a new song

jo: me and kendall are going on a date

james: so i guess that just leaves you and me lucy

lucy: dream on

camille: me and stephanie are going to the pool

lucy: wait up ill join you

stephanie: ok by guys

jo: by

kendall: jo do you want to go now

jo: sure by

logan: well me and carlos are going to do what we are going to do by james

james: by

after everyone except james has left the crib

james: what to do what to do i know ill annoy lucy

then james left for the pool and was about to annoy lucy when he saw logan and carlos talking to camille and stephanie

logan: hay camille

camille: hay logan

carlos: hay stephanie

stephanie: hay carlos what do you guys want

carlos: well i came to ask you a question

stephanie: and what is it

carlos: ok so i really like you and i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me?

stephanie: carlos i like you too so yes ill go out with you

carlos: awesome

logan: so camille i really really like you and i was wondering if you wanted to go out with me

camille: logan i like you too and yes i will go out with you

lucy: congrats now can you just shut up

logan: ok and cool tattoo lucy

lucy: thanks

carlos; what dose it say because i cant see it

lucy: it says "look but don't touch"

camille: cool

lucy: yep

jo: hay guys

lucy: hay now shut it

kendall: cool tattoo lucy

lucy: what is it with people and my tattoo

jo: hay were is james

james enters from were he was hiding and listening to the conversation

james: hay guys cool tattoo lucy

lucy: thanke

logan: hay so what you all missed is that me and camille are going out and carlos and stephanie are going out

kendall: cool so that means James is just left so when you going to do it man

james: soon dude soon

logan: it better be soon dude cause if not then it might not be possible

james: i get it dude i get it

lucy: get what

james: nothing

lucy: ok so camille you finished yet

camille: yer its ready

lucy: lets play hay this song is called "he wasn't"

_**There's not much going on today.**_  
_**I'm really bored, it's getting late.**_  
_**What happened to my Saturday?**_  
_**Monday's coming, the day I hate.**_

_**Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.**_  
_**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**_  
_**He wouldn't even open up the door.**_  
_**He never made me feel like I was special.**_  
_**He isn't really what I'm looking for.**_

_**This is when I start to bite my nails.**_  
_**And clean my room when all else fails.**_  
_**I think it's time for me to bail.**_  
_**This point of view is getting stale.**_

_**I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.**_  
_**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**_  
_**He wouldn't even open up the door.**_  
_**He never made me feel like I was special.**_  
_**He isn't really what I'm looking for.**_

_**Na na na na na, we've all got choices.**_  
_**Na na na na, we've all got voices.**_  
_**Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.**_  
_**Na na na na, stand up make some noise.**_

_**I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.**_  
_**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**_  
_**He wouldn't even open up the door.**_  
_**He never made me feel like I was special.**_  
_**He isn't really what I'm looking for.**_  
_**He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.**_  
_**He wouldn't even open up the door.**_  
_**He never made me feel like I was special.**_  
_**Like I was special, cuz I was special.**_

_**Na na na na na.**_

james:(thinking) _lucy why cant i just tell you that i like you i mean it was so easy for the others so why cant i_

boys: that was awesome guys

jo: hay why don't we play another song

logan: ok

lucy: ok this is called "what the hell"

**_You say that I'm messin' with your head_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_All 'cause I was making out with your friend_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_Love hurts whether it's right or wrong_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_I can't stop, 'cause I'm having too much fun_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**

**_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me"_**  
**_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy_**

**_All my life I've been good but now_**  
**_Ooohhh_**  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_**  
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_**  
**_If you love me, if you hate me_**  
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_**  
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_**

**_What, What, What, What the hell?_**

**_So what if I go out on a million dates?_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_You never call or listen to me anyway_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_I'd rather rage than sit around and wait all day_**  
**_(Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_**  
**_Don't get me wrong, I just need some time to play_**  
**_(Yeah)_**

**_You're on your knees, beggin' please "stay with me" (Va fan!)_**  
**_But honestly, I just need to be a little crazy (Crazy!)_**

**_All my life I've been good but now_**  
**_Ooohhh_**  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_**  
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_**  
**_If you love me, if you hate me_**  
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_**  
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_**

**_La la la la la la la la whoa whoa [x2]_**

**_(La la la la la la la la)_**  
**_You say that I'm messing with your head_**  
**_Boy, I like messing in your bed_**  
**_(La la la la la la la la)_**  
**_Yeah, I am messing with your head_**  
**_When I'm messing with you in bed_**

**_All my life I've been good but now_**  
**_Ooohhh_**  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_**  
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_**  
**_All my life I've been good but now_**  
**_Ooohhh_**  
**_I'm thinking "What the hell?"_**  
**_All I want is to mess around, and I don't really care about_**  
**_If you love me, if you hate me_**  
**_You can't save me, baby, baby_**  
**_All my life I've been good but now whoa "What the hell?"_**

**_La, la,_**  
**_La la la la la,_**  
**_La,_**  
**_La la la la la, la_**

james(thinking)_ ok here goes nothing_

boys: that was awesome

james; lucy can i talk to you

lucy; sure

james: ok i really really really like you

lucy: i know and before you ask how me and the girls heard you talking about it the day we got signed

james: oh you heard that

lucy: yer

james: ok so i was wondering if you would go out with me

lucy: dose this answer your question

lucy put her arms around James neck and kissed him. he was shocked but then kissed back and put his arms around her waist.

jo: no PDA

lucy: your just jelous

jo: whatever

lucy: hay what about we sing another song

jo: sure

lucy: ok this song is called "the best damn thing"

**_Let me hear you say hey hey hey  
Alright  
Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_**

**_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the door_**  
**_even though I told him yesterday and the day before_**  
**_I hate it when a guy doesn't get the tab_**  
**_And I have to pull my money out and that looks bad_**

**_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_**  
**_My Cinderella story scene_**  
**_When do you think they'll finally see_**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**_That you're not not not gonna get any better_**  
**_You won't won't won't you won't get rid of me never_**  
**_Like it or not, even though she's a lot like me_**  
**_We're not the same_**  
**_And yeah yeah yeah I'm a lot to handle_**  
**_You don't know trouble, I'm a hell of a scandal_**  
**_Me, I'm a scene, I'm a drama queen_**  
**_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_**

**_Alright, alright_**  
**_Yeah_**

**_I hate it when a guy doesn't understand_**  
**_Why a certain time of month I don't wanna hold his hand_**  
**_I hate it when they go out, and we stay in_**  
**_And they come home smelling like their ex girlfriends_**

**_I found my hopes, I found my dreams_**  
**_My Cinderella story scene_**  
**_Now everybody's gonna see_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Give me an A (always give me what I want)_**  
**_Give me a V (be very very good to me)_**  
**_R (are you gonna treat me right)_**  
**_I (I can put up a fight)_**  
**_Give me an L (let me hear you scream loud)_**

**_One, two, three, four_**

**_Where are the hopes, where are the dreams_**  
**_My Cinderella story scene_**  
**_When do you think they'll finally see_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**_Let me hear you say hey hey hey_**  
**_Alright_**  
**_Now let me hear you say hey hey ho_**

**_Hey hey hey_**  
**_Hey hey hey_**  
**_Hey hey hey_**

**_I'm the best damn thing that your eyes have ever seen_**

lucy: thanks

jo: i think that we will get along great a work on monday dont you think

all minas jo: defanatly

**_the end _**

**_or is it_**


End file.
